


slut, kitten

by cheapdreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cock Slut, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, OT6, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Spreader Bars, Voyeurism, poly vixx mentioned, sub taek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t have stayed home with Jaehwan. He knew he should’ve assumed Hongbin had already told the others about him coming without permission, about breaking the number one rule of the household. Just - well, Jaehwan was usually the one who cared the least when Taekwoon messed up. He seemed to think stuff like that was more humorous than disrespectful, and he tended to stay out of it.Essentially, he lulled Taekwoon into a false sense of hope.





	slut, kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this was both inspired and betaed by @m00dym00nie on twitter!! go give them some love. 
> 
> kind of a continuation of jung taekwoon vs dead by daylight, but can definitely be read alone. also, the original title for this was "taek x floor: true love" so i think you can tell where this is going. especially if you follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams) (which, by the way, i do take prompts and stuff on there. just so you know). thanks for reading!!

"What's wrong, my little slut? I thought you wanted to get off."

Taekwoon sobbed as there was more painful pressure on his crotch. Jaehwan's foot dug its heel in mercilessly, rubbing a torturous circle on the base of his cock. His pants were too tight as it was, and now he had to deal with Jaehwan adding more unneeded stress. He had to hand it to Jaehwan, he really knew how to make a situation as uncomfortable as possible. 

He knew he shouldn’t have stayed home with Jaehwan. He knew he should’ve assumed Hongbin had already told the others about him coming without permission, about breaking the number one rule of the household. Just - well, Jaehwan was usually the one who cared the least when Taekwoon messed up. He seemed to think stuff like that was more humorous than disrespectful, and he tended to stay out of it.

Essentially, he lulled Taekwoon into a false sense of hope. Really, he should’ve seen it coming when Jaehwan invited him to watch a movie. Instead, he’d walked straight into his trap like an idiotic deer, handcuffed and shoved to the floor before he could even ask what they were going to watch.

The weight eased up a bit, and Jaehwan went back to stroking his foot up and down his cock. "How close?" he asked. Taekwoon must've taken too long as he worked through his tears because Jaehwan lifted his foot and brought it back down forcefully. "Answer me, you dumb bitch. I know your brain can only think about getting off, but if you want to come at all for the next year you'd better suck it up and respond."

"'M sorry, sorry," Taekwoon whined, his free hand automatically reaching for his aching crotch. Jaehwan bat it away. He was really cursing that spreader bar now. It kept his legs nice and open for Jaehwan and prevented him from protecting his cock. He thought it would be the least bad part of this punishment, figuring he couldn't disobey orders and earn more anger. Instead, he just realized everything hurt a lot more when you couldn't even try to cover it up. 

"I'm close," he said. Jaehwan seemed pleased by this, his pace speeding up against Taekwoon's cock. A glimmer of hope blossomed in his chest. Maybe the punishment was almost over. Being chained to the living room coffee table and jerked off by someone's foot wasn't exactly a light punishment. A little weak for Jaehwan, but maybe he was in a good mood. Maybe-

"Ah-aah gonn-ah come," Taekwoon blurted out, and right before he tipped over the edge, everything stopped. "No, no, hyung," he pleaded, squirming and trying to get friction somewhere,  _ anywhere.  _ Jaehwan stepped on his hip to stop him. 

"Really? You think you deserve it, slut?" he asked, and Taekwoon shook his head frantically. "Then why should I give you what you want?"

"Please, hyung," Taekwoon said, pathetically. He didn't have a reason, and he knew there was no way Jaehwan was going to be persuaded. He just really wanted to come. 

Jaehwan made a 'tsk' noise. "Look at you, you're so adorable when you beg. Maybe I should just leave you here on display for when the others get home. I'm sure they'd love walking in the door and the first thing they'd see is your pretty bitch face."

"Jaehwan," Taekwoon said. He wished he could've hidden the embarrassed flush that crawled up his neck and cheeks. He'd never admit it, but the thought turned him on almost as much as it humiliated him. For some reason, he had a feeling Jaehwan already knew.

"I'm sure they'd all be happy to punish you," Jaehwan continued. "Have you ever told them how you can come from sucking cock alone? Once they found out, they would never stop using that adorable little mouth of yours. Maybe even two at a time. With each new cock sliding down your throat, you'd come again and again because you can't help it, can you, whore?"

Taekwoon shook his head. "N-no, I-I- a _ ahh, _ " His voice shifted into a moan as Jaehwan's foot started rubbing against his crotch again. God, this was  _ torturous. _ His head was filled with a blurry mess of  _ want, want, please, come please, want _ and he couldn't even figure out how to control his mouth to say those things. Frustration boiled in his chest, overpowered by lust and arousal and desperation. 

"Oh, poor baby," Jaehwan said, and Taekwoon watched him pull a fake pout. "You're crying again. You're so pathetic when you cry."

Taekwoon blinked and, yes, Jaehwan was right. He was crying again and he hadn't noticed. Sniffling, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to roll his hips into Jaehwan's shoe, but it was already gone. He whined to show his displeasure, and soon enough he dissolved into hiccuping sobs. "Please, Jaehwan," Taekwoon cried. 

"You want to get off, right, kitten?" Jaehwan asked. Taekwoon nodded, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his free arm, arousal spiking in his gut at the nickname. "But I'm tired, I don't want to waste any more time on your useless cock. So how about you hump the floor like a good pet, hm? I'll even take off the spreader bar for you."

"Please," Taekwoon murmured.

"Yes or no," Jaehwan said, "If not, I suppose I could just sit back and watch you struggle until the others got home. Maybe one of them would take pity on you. I doubt it, though, they'd much prefer to see you suffer." 

"Yes, yes, please," Taekwoon cried. Even just waiting for the others to get home would take over an hour or two, and he needed to come now. Besides, he hated that spreader bar with a passion. He could've written a poem about how happy he was when Jaehwan leaned down to take off the cuffs. 

"Go on, we don't have all day," Jaehwan said. Taekwoon needed no other invitation, using his free hand to flip himself over. Jaehwan must've been planning this since the beginning, since the way his other hand was cuffed across his chest made it so that he was comfortable on his stomach. 

All those thoughts flew out the window, though, when he pressed himself against the floor. The pressure felt like heaven on his achingly hard cock. Part of him was appalled by all of this and his absolute need to come, the way he was degrading himself to get off. Still, once he had a taste of the pressure, there was no turning back. His hips twitched uncontrollably, grinding against the floor erratically. He didn't have enough coherent thoughts at that moment of make his pace steady, so he just thrust and rode the spikes of pleasure that laced their way up his spine. 

"Aw, kitten, you're so filthy. Rutting against the floor like a big, dumb animal. How close are you? Are you going to come in your pants like a horny teenager? I bet, you're shameless enough for that," Jaehwan said, making Taekwoon moan. Suddenly, a shoe was pressing onto his ass, forcing his lower body to press along the floor. He tried shifting his hips, but it didn't do anything. He could've cried right there, so fed up with being teased and played with. "What's the matter? Can't get any friction on your pitiful cock? Too bad. I control when you come."

"Please, Jaehwan," Taekwoon sniffled, "please."

"Oh, you can do better than that, can't you? Or if that's your best, I suppose I could chain your legs too, so you're stuck on your back. Maybe you'd prefer the spreader bar, perhaps?" 

"God, please no. Please, Jaehwan, I want to come so bad I'd do anything, please. I-I'll even rut against the ground like a dog. Please, please, I just- I want to come," Taekwoon begged, his voice breaking halfway through. He sounded so fucking pathetic, and when he glanced back with tears in his eyes he found Jaehwan holding his phone as he leisurely stroked himself. If his cheeks weren't already burning, he would've flushed red. Jaehwan definitely knew he had a thing for embarrassment. 

"There we go, that's better. Let me consider for a moment." Jaehwan's foot pushed, the edging biting into his skin and eliminating any remaining space - that was already in short supply, mind you - between the hardwood and his crotch. He whined as his cock, with nowhere to go and already rock hard, was shoved into an agonizingly cramped position on the floor.

"You know, it's kind of endearing how much you enjoy the pain," Jaehwan said, "I know you pretend to hate it, but your body can't lie. Your erection didn't waver no matter how painful things got. You're such a pain slut."

"Please, Jaehwan, please," Taekwoon gasped. "I'm your pain slut, please, please."

Abruptly, as quick as it came, the foot was gone. "Go ahead, come," Jaehwan said, spitting out the words like they were bitter. Taekwoon didn't waste time, humping the floor as fast as he could manage. He melted, boneless, into the hardwood beneath him while the sweet pangs of pleasure overtook him. Before he knew it, his hips jerked violently and the inside of his jeans became a lot stickier. 

"There we go," Jaehwan cooed. He was already cleaning himself up with a tissue when Taekwoon rolled back over. "Aw, are your pants all icky?" Taekwoon nodded. "Alright," Jaehwan said, pulling a key out of his pocket. "Do you want to snuggle first or get a bath first?"

"Snuggles," Taekwoon said, making grabby hands for Jaehwan, which made him laugh. As soon as he unlocked the handcuffs, his lap was full of a tired and clingy Taekwoon, tucking himself against Jaehwan like an actual kitten. If he pet his hair, maybe he'd purr. Somehow, he found himself not minding the cuddles too much. 


End file.
